The first encounter
by Addicted-to-pso
Summary: My first fan fic, but apparently worth reading. All of my freinds have enjoyed, so please read and see what you think.


**Pinky and Layla: The Beginning **

**Ft Joker and Glen**

**The HUnewearl and FOmar stood looking at one another in the blood-riddled opening where Boomas once stood, smoking carcasses filling the floor space around them. Pinky clutching the still smoldering saber, and Layla holding the dim pole she had become so accustomed to. A bloodied arm, formally belonging to a booma lay on the floor between the two as they stared at each other.**

**They began to bicker about who should take the arm and gradually the arguing became louder and soon the two were shouting at each other, trying to decide who had killed the beast. As the argument continued a tall dark shadow had appeared in the bushes near them but neither noticed. The shadow crouched and waited for the perfect time to strike, which appeared to be soon, as the feud was beginning to become violent. As Layla swung her pole at Pinky the shadow appeared from the bush and began running towards them, his intent obvious.**

**He ran straight between the arguing women, only ducking down to pick the arm up so sought after by the two. He continued to run out of the opening through an automatic door unlocked earlier by him. Neither Pinky nor Layla got a good look at the thief, but they could both tell it was neither Human nor beast. From the glimpse they caught of him they could tell that he was a black and red robot that may have been a RAcast, but neither were positive. **

**There was a moment of pure silence when only the breeze sweeping through the trees could be heard, until the silence was broken by Pinky cursing very loudly. The two conversed for a while and came to the conclusion that they should set aside there differences for now, catch the thief and argue who would get the arm later. So the two shook hands and began walking towards the door the thieving bastard had left through.**

**As they entered the next area of the wooded area they prepared themselves for a long trek, but when they looked towards the next area they realized that they need not go far. Just ahead of them was the robot, cowering away from a hildebear behind a small tree. As they watched the robot was sent through the air into a wall by one of the creatures weakest attacks. **

"**Well this shouldn't be too hard"**

**Remarked Pinky as the two watched on.**

**The robot lay on the floor smoldering after the bear's next attack, which happened to be a large fireball. The two decided to intervene, Layla sending a long trail of ice into the huge monster while Pinky struck only once with her bright green saber. The monster fell, leaving only a monomate behind, which was left by the two. **

**As they walked towards the mangled robot, he began to rise and hobble towards them. When he was only two feet away from them he finally noticed there faces and the pissed off expression on both. It was only then he realized these were two from the previous area, which he had stolen from. He tried to make his escape, only to be met by a clout around the "face" by a pole, which knocked the weakling to the floor again.**

**The two women towered over him, looking down at the pathetic RAcast as he lay on the floor. He tried to sit himself up, but was pushed back down by Pinky's huge high-heeled shoes. **

"**So I believe you have something that belongs to us"**

**Exclaimed Layla. The robot looked up at them and said**

"**Its as much mine as it is yours"**

**This remark was simply too much for the Force to handle, so she forced the bottom end of her pole down through the robots poor armor, disabling his movement. **

"**Ok, ok you can have it back, just don't hurt me"**

**Moaned the weakling as he passed the booma arm up to Layla, who took hold of it and grinned.**

"**So what are we going to do with him now?"**

"**Well we can't just leave him here while he can't move"**

**And as she said this she swiftly kicked the side of the robots head, which rolled off along the floor. As this happened a grass assassins arm appeared from the dismantled robot. Pinky quickly snatched this up and the two women went there separate ways without a word said. **

**They were long gone before a tall dark HUmarl turned up and found the android splayed across the floor. He quickly gathered the parts and used a telepipe to take them both back to the Pioneer 2. Not long after arriving back, the droid was reassembled and woken up. He awoke to find his rescuer leaning over him.**

**The two wandered out of the infirmary together and walked towards the shopping area, making inane chatter.**

"**So what happened back there on Ragol?"**

**Asked the Human.**

"**Oh...... um I got attacked by about 5 Hildebears and ran out of monomates"**

**The droid replies, quite obviously lying.**

"**So what's your name?"**

"**Joker, what's yours?"**

"**I'm Glen, pleased to meet you."**


End file.
